Cellular mobile telephony is one of the fastest growing segments in the worldwide telecommunications market. In the United States, the Advanced Mobile Phone Service (AMPS) began in 1984 and has grown from an initial 25,000 subscribers to over 90 million. Concurrent with this phenomenal growth of the cell phone industry has been the equally rapid rise in the use of remote radio controlled switching systems for controlling devices such as garage and automobile door openers and activating signaling means such as causing the blinking of lights or sounding of an audible alerting means. To keep pace with this burgeoning technology, the average suburbanite is normally equipped with at least three radio transmitters, i.e., a cell phone, a garage door opener and a combination automobile door lock controller, alarm and locating signal activator. This excess of transmitters is costly in terms of hardware procurement and batteries to power the various devices. Thus a need exists to eliminate the redundancy of transmitters without creating a new, complex multi-functional transmitter which would only add to the proliferation of transmitters.